Homecoming
by Ikoter
Summary: A Human man and an Eldar woman bond together on the battle field. They survive the conflict and decide to celebrate their union by visiting their home planets and their parents. Not very friendly to realism. NSFW.


**Chapter 1:**

 **Part 1:**

The voidcraft's shuttle doors descended to ground level so as to permit passing to its passengers, receiving in return only two curious gazes. The line of soldiers, that for the record did their best to pretend to be capable guardsmen who did not fear anything, stood adjacent of the walkway close to the landing craft, lasguns at the ready. Their uniforms had light blue and grey colors.

Hive city Spirent was today seeying its lord general for the first time in around a decade. The nervousness of the soldiers should be visible. The reason for their lord general to return only after ten years was because he'd been handling a xenos and traitor incursion on the world of Siddonis Two. If you lifted your head that afternoon, you'd be able to see the planet of a ten year conflict which had been recently liberated in the name of the Emperor.

A foot stepped off the transport, revealing the lord general in his grandeour. He wore dark green power armor and a cape of the same color. At chest level, diagonally placed so as to indicate rank, a single white cloth piece adorned him. There were no visible bionic enhancements on the general, but that did not mean there were none. His posture was with his right hand on the holstered bolt pistol, his visage held certain ammounts of visible inconveniece. It was not anger, nor was it sadness. It was just... Inconvenience.

Sighing, he stepped off the transport and started walking towards the two people of relevance within his line of sight. The first person of the two was a woman in grey power armor, white long hair in a hairstile that made it almost stand up on its own in the shape of a pine tree and a visage that, despite being young, held plenty of evidence of being very aged. One should not make the mistake of thinking she was young, even though she'd reply with a 'thank you' when told, it would instead be indicated to avoid the subject all together. She was the lord general's eighty year old wife.

No, actually, she was eighty years when he departed to fight the xeno and traitorous scum that plagued the nearest planet of his star system. She was now ninety years old. And yet, she looked like she was merely thirty.

Sighing, the lord general spoke: "Hello Margarette."

"Greetings my darling and congratulations on your splendid victory on Siddonis Two. We've heard of it from the planetary defence force." Her voice had indeed indicated age, but also wisdom.

Sighing once more, the lord general continued: "I wouldn't exactly call it splendid. A ten year conflict costs many lives."

"And yet, many more were saved due to the sacrifices of a few. You have our eternal gratitude for keeping this sector clean of all threats." It was to be noted that lord general Markus and planetary governor Margarette were humanitary oriented, which meant that they fought and strived for the populace under their rule.

But being a hive city, the under hive still crept with way too many unrepairable mistakes. The good part though was that the middle hive was properly patrolled by arbites and the populace did not have to work twelve hours to have even one hour of heating and a meal each day. Conditions like three meals a day, proper heating, bathing and even television were a common thing. Most people from such a hive worked dearly for the betterment of the many, even going so far as to join the guard willingly and protect those dear at home.

All of that was due to the efforts of lord general Markus and planetary governor Margarette. The two literally controlled everything.

Well, almost everything.

"Its good to see you but where exactly is Kalarren?" Margarette had asked, slightly panicking the second person next to her.

The lord general only turned around and stepped aside with a distained and pained look, and said: "You can come out now Kalarren."

It was safe to say that the next scene caused the planetary governer to unearth a set of glasses and place them on her eyes in an attempt of, 'Am I seeing this right? I'm probably not...'.

Out of the transport came Kalarren, their first son, physically imposing as a person of authority in the guard, doning a dark green set of power armor and power sword, pistol holstered, the mane of a great beast in the color of black, and... Acompanied... There was a xeno woman walking alongside him, her hand intertwined with his in a mannerly fashion.

She wore a white and green dress along her lower half, armor covering her entire upper body, but her face was revealed, visible happiness swarming her visage. Margarette slowly lowered the glasses with a slightly opened mouth when she'd discovered that that which she was looking was indeed reality.

"Why... A xeno?" This question was clouding her mind so thourougly that it made its way out through the intermediary of her mouth. Markus had not the slightest intent to answer that question. He did not even attempt to guess how things turned out the way they were. He just shat the fuck up and accepted it.

Margarette was still open mouthed when Kalarren arived in front of them, saying: "Greetings mother. Been a while!" They had by no means spent ten years contactless with each other. They'd comunicate through plannetary signals every half year or so.

"Greetings Kalarren, I'm... Glad to see you're well."

"Likewise mother."

"Um, that would be... ?" She was clearly referencing the Eldar hugging her son's arm. The xeno had a pretty face with brown hair, knotted into a knot at the back of the head so as to pose no threat during battle.

"She is my war prisoner, who I've taken a liking to. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

The Eldar bowed politely while saying: "Greetings. I am Jorielle of craftword Yul'Te." After lifting her gaze, she continued: "Blessings of Isha be upon you."

"Ugh... Huh..." The planetary governor was... At least she now understood why the lord general was...

Kalarren's eyes went past the mother and spotted another figure, hiding behind the parent and peeking with the corner of its eye.

"Hey Laura, how're you?" Margarette took a step to the side, revealing a young and shy lady wearing a long blue dress that covered her body from the feet up until the neck. Her hair was bonded in twin tails, long and blue with visible yellow ends. Laura brought her hands together in front and bowed respectfully.

"Sister... Still can't talk? Are you afraid of the operation?" She was mute.

"Kalarren-" The lord general began. "-Attaching a machine to give her speech would ruin her beauty. Who'd love her after that, besides us?"

Nodding in approval, the son continued: "Yeah I guess your right about that. Never really seen a tech priest receive much attention."

There was absolutely zero worry or concern on the xeno woman's visage, Jorielle being constantly in a frenzy of happiness.

"Alright then dears, it is time to move the conversation indoors." Margarette invited everybody over to lunch. No, that did not include the guardsmen waiting motionless in line.

 **Part 2:**

All five sat at a square table, the lord general and planetary governor on one side, Kalarren and Jorielle on the opposide, and the younger sister in-between what could have very well been two opposing sides that were waiting for a mistake from the competitor, or that one spark of war, to start a conflict.

Could have been, but was not. They were quite friendly. The parents clicked the 'off' button to their internal fuck giving machine, deciding to just accept the given situation and continue on with their lives.

Food and drinks had been brought to the five, silver plates and utensils, but golden challices for the wine. Even humanitary oriented, the planetary governor simply could not permit her home and family to eat with regular fasioned flatware. They were afterall, living at the top of the hive city and they were the ruling comitee of that planet.

A hive world with one single hive, surrounded by an agri world and a forge world. The ten year conflict happened on the agri world. Big mistake on the side of the invading forces, because all the manpower and weapons for the imperial guard came from the other two worlds in the system. All the resources lost from the agri world were requisition from nearby star systems.

"So." The planetary governor wished to begin a conversation. "How'd you come into possesion of, your 'war prisoner'?"

After finishing the wine cup, Kalarren looked at his mother. He then looked to the lord general.

"Remember when you sent me to destroy that xenos's base north west of our position two weeks back?" Markus scruffed through his memories for a second. Then his son further reminded him: "The end of the Eldar threat."

"Ah. Ya." His father spoke little.

"I had engaged said enemy with the troops you provided me and wiped out their primary leaders and command structure. Even though I did most of the work myself." His head dropped a little to the side in disbelief to how much imperial guard sucked at wiping out the enemy.

That was partialy wrong. The most accurate way to put it would have been: 'Kalarren was too damn overpowered'. Yeah. That sounded about right. His strength and combat prowess was due to two major factors: One, the top notch equipment he had, and two, all the damn biological modifications that boosted him to superhuman status.

Not quite the superhuman that astartes are, but superhuman enough to warrant more one space marine gunning or slashing at him to put Kalarren down. Afterall, getting through a Refractor shield would sometimes turn out to be pretty damn hard.

"Among the defenders of the base was Jorielle." The Eldar looked up when she heard her name. "After seeing my bravery and strength, she personally asked to be taken as a war prisoner."

A big and bulky 'What the fuck?' was plastered all over the planetary governor's and lord general's faces. The pointy eared xeno raised her hands to the sides of her face, closed her eyes and got all red.

"Geez, it was so embarassing..." She spoke with an embarrased voice, lightly shaking her head left to right and right to left multiple times. Kalarren chuckled.

What... What the... The... THE FUCK?

"What role did you say you had?"

"Hm... A... A dire avenger." The xeno had spoken through her still shy state.

The one to break the 'so awe stuck' moment was Laura, waving to her brother so as to grab his attention, and then pointing at a big family picture hung on the wall to their right, opposite of Laura.

"Oh, right. I should properly introduce you to my family, Jorielle." The Eldar opened her eyes, lowered her hands and stopped waving her head around. She now looked at the picture on the wall.

Kalarren explained: "You've already seen my parents-" The two stood up straight in the picture, their pose was one which emanated strength. In between them was an easily recogniseable Kalarren, displaying the figure of a young man.

"I was ten years when this picture was taken. As you already know, right now, I'm fifty four. So the picture is fourty four years old." It was good to know that he did not need to use the good old fashion corpses to count. "To the right-" He moved his visage so as to point at another picture, Jorielle turning head to look, grasping within sight another pictture with the parents, an older Kalarren and another young man. "That's Morpheous, my younger brother. The reason we don't see him here with us is because he was recruited in the astartes regiments when he was twelve. Twenty seven years ago."

"Twenty eight." Margarette corrected.

Oh fuck. It looked like he was more depandent on corpses than he thought.

"Morpheous should be fourty years old now if my counting skills are still any good."

"They're good." The mother commented nonchallantly.

"The only reason they didn't take me aswell was because I was too old or something. I wanted to join, but our meeting would have been very different that way, wouldn't it have?" The two smiled to each other.

'I really hope that boy didn't die or turn chaotic by now...' The lord general thought to himself regarding Morpheous. This line of thought was also present within Kalarren's mind, the xeno woman catching wind of them both. Being a psyker by race, Jorielle could listen to everybody's thoughts around her like it was a radio post or something.

Today, guardian number one shat his pants when he saw a space marine for the very first time... Or miss bitchy farseer's arm had been sniped by an astartes scout and it took the medics three damn hours to reattach the severed limb back in place, all the while the farseer cried of how scary the whole situation was. I mean... Her arm was literally on the ground! And she was bleeding!

If one looked further to the right, they'd spot the third family portrait, the parents, Kalarren, and a ten year old version of Laura.

"I'm not gonna cock my head all the way to the third picture, its too far." The son grunted. "We can look at it later. Laura was ten years old when the picture was taken-" It would appear pictures are obligatorily taken when a child of the family reaches ten. "-That would be twelve years ago, as she is now twenty two." He turned his head to the sister in question. "You didn't meet Morpheous, right?"

She used her head to indicate a 'no'.

"Eh, its ok. You didn't really miss much. Just a young brat running around calling people hamsters and throwing piss everywhere."

"Kalarren!" The planetary governor drew his attention. Her son only laughed in response. At this point, the option of his parents turning his ass redder than a tub of ketchup was by no means possible.

The lord general and planetary governor had less control over their son than they seemed to think, but that was ok. They were more focused on the fact that Kalarren had stopped attempting to drive baneblades by himself some years ago. Thank the Throne for that! Hmm? Are you wondering where he attempted such a feat? In the middle of the hive spire thats where!

"Well, I think were done with the pleasantries." Kalarren stood up, Jorielle followed in motion. "I'd like to go to my room now, the one I haven't seen in ten years."

 **Part 3:**

The room of the lord general's son was impressive for human standards, large and filled with expensive furniture. In back of the room waited a marble bed, besides it were wardrobes filled with myriad things. On the left, clothing. On the right, war assets: weapons, armors.

There was a part of the room with a window wall, allowing view towards the sky and a portion of the hive city below. That right there was the very definition of 'living on top'.

Jorielle fell in bed, letting out a large gasp of air and relaxing, a line of blush appearing on her face due to it. She leaned back as if she were in her room back on her craftworld. The Eldar was getting happier by the second just thinking about when she'd return there with her love and meet her parents.

Speaking of which, Kalarren was at a wardrobe, depositing his wargear until the point no power armor was left on him. He'd now retreated into thin civilian clothing, allowing his musculature to come into full view. Macho man confirmed.

Jorielle had begun unequipping her armor as well, placing it on the night stand next to the bed. She had no weapons whatsoever, her being a 'war prisoner' and all. The clothing she'd left on was her dress and a thin top shirt.

"So, what do you want to do?" Kalarren had asked whilst turning to look at Jorielle. The xeno had leaned forward, allowing the gap through which her neck poked to reveal the upper half of her bossomous cleavage, supporting her head on her arm and adopting a slutty look as she eyed the man.

That had got to have been the single most hottest usage of the word 'xeno' in existance.

"Alright." Saying no more, he approached, sitting next to her and driving his right hand behind her waist section, both then pulling together into a moment of intimacy the form of a kiss.

Her face was blushing just as much as when they'd first done the act, back on Siddonis Two. The Eldar was very grateful to him for allowing her to discover her sensuality. Jorielle fell down on her back, both of her hands being pinned by her lover, palms connected, with a great line of pink on her face as if she'd been subverted with witchery.

Her bossomous cleavage shaked when she'd descended, drawing attention to it. Kalarren moved his trusty right hand and pulled up her shirt, exposing the treasures beneath. The act of having herself revealed further embarrased the xeno, but also made her happier. She moaned joyfully as he touched her.

While playing with the clavage, Kalarren also drove his left hand towards her long skirt, a fabric which was already cut up her left leg, and exposed her crotch and underwear. Having said part revealed did not at all cause Jorielle to be startled, or to interrupt her zero resistance policy.

"Yes!" She moaned willingly, allowing Kalarren to expose her lower body to the world inside that room.

It was at this point that the planetary governor closed the camera screen and leaned back on her chair. Was it disgust that she was tasting down her throat? The lord general hadn't bothered coming to watch with her because he probably predicted the feeling would creep up his spine as well.

Margarette let out a sigh. A small smile did form on her visage though, mostly at the thought of her son being truly in love with the xeno, rather than him just being mind controlled or something. Though she'd have to further investigate the case to make sure.


End file.
